Numbuh 34 and Numbuh 24
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made while I was bored. I hope you like it. Review if you do. On my profile it has what Numbuh 25 and numbuh 34 look like.


**I DO NOT OWN KND!**

**Hey, everyone. This is a little one-shot. I hope you like it. ENJOY IT WITH YOUR LIFE! In this chapter I added a new character her numbuh is numbuh 34. They are all 12 in this one-shot.**

…**.**

_At the tree house…. _

_**NO POV**_

_CRASH!_

"Wow, what was that numbuh five." Kuki asked.

Abby got up and headed towards the direction of the crash "Numbuh five don't know, but numbuh is about to find out."

"I'll go get Numbuh four and the others." Abby nodded.

Abby walked over to where Kuki and she heard the crash. A ship had crashed into the tree house. "Guy you might want to check this out! Bring weapons."

Kuki, Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel ran to Abby. "What's wrong numbuh-"Nigel looked at the ship that crashed into their tree house. "What is this?"

Abby looked at Nigel. "Numbuh five don't know."

A door opened to the crashed ship and a girl come out. She had long brown hair with emerald eyes and she was wearing a red sweater with black pants. "Hi!"

Nigel looked furious at this girl. "What are you doing here and who are you?"

She giggled. "I am numbuh 34. I am a kid next door operative, so no need to get crazy."

Nigel put his weapon down then put it back up. "Wait a second. We have never heard of numbuh 34."

She backed away a little. "I am telling the truth."

"Well, I am convinced. Want to play with my rainbow monkeys? I am numbuh three." Kuki said as she dropped her weapon.

Numbuh 34 was about to say something, but Nigel beat her to it. "Why are you here?

She walked over to Nigel. "Important business. Do you trust us?"

Nigel put his weapon down on the ground. "I trust you for now. Wait, us?"

"You can come out numbuh 25." Numbuh 34 yelled.

A dark skinned boy came out of the ship. He was wearing a red hat with a green shirt and blue jeans. "Hey."

"Hi!" Kuki squealed.

Hoagie looked at the ship and stared at it for a second until he realized something. "We don't have that type of 2x4 technology to build a ship like that."

Nigel put his weapon back at "numbuh 34" and "numbuh 25" as did everyone else. "Who are you guys I will ask for the last time."

Numbuh 34 rubbed her arm. "Numbuh 23 and I are from the f-f-future."

"What!" Everyone said in unison

"She said me and her are from the future." Numbuh 25 yelled.

"We came here to talk to operatives 2, 3, 4, and 5." Numbuh 34 said.

"Can I talk to you Numbuh 2 and 5?" Numbuh 25 said calmly.

They both nodded and headed somewhere private.

Numbuh 34 looked at numbuh 3 and 4. "Can I talk to you guys, please?"

Wally and Kuki nodded and headed to Kuki's room to talk.

_With Numbuh 25, 2, and 5…_

_**NUMBUH 25s POV**_

"This is really important." I said to them. "You guys can't join the TND when you get accepted for it."

"We get accepted to the TND?" Abby said. I nodded. "Too bad Abby is going to join."

I sighed. "You guys can't you will die."

Hoagie and Abby both started to look at me weird. Hoagie decided to say something. "Why are you fading away?"

Oh no. I am running out of time. "You guys die in the TND, so does numbuh 3 and 4. If you don't join the TND you won't die!"

"You lying." Abby snapped at me.

"I am not! I am your grandson you have to believe me!" Oops. I shouldn't have said that.

"What?" They both said in shock. Abby snapped out of it first. "If you are our grandson then how are you able to see us? You should not exist."

"Duh, as you see I am starting to fade away. It's complicated how I got here."

"I believe you." Hoagie said

"Good. Abby, please, agree you won't join the TND." I yelled at her.

Abby sighed. "Okay."

My fading stopped. I wasn't going to disappear.

_With Numbuh, 34, 3 and 4._

_**NUMBUH 34's POV**_

"You want me to believe you're my granddaughter?" Wally yelled at me. I nodded. "NOT GONING TO HAPPEN!"

I sighed. I knew it would be hard for him to believe me. "You both die in the TND. You have to believe me. You can't join the TND!"

"Okay! I won't join the TND!" Kuki started crying. I patted her back and she smiled. "Come on, Wally, just agree to it."

At that moment I started fading away. Kuki started crying. "What's happening to you?"

I got nervous. I didn't know what to do. "I am fading away because Wally hasn't agreed!"

Kuki grabbed Wally by his hoodie. "SAY YOU WON'T JOIN THE TND! I WANT TO HAVE GRANDKIDS! DO IT!"

"Okay! I won't join the TND!" Wally yelled because he was afraid of Kuki.

The fading went away. I was safe. "Thank you so much!" I screamed and left the room.

_Back at the crashed ship with everyone….._

"Bye, everyone. See you in the future!" I screamed.

Numbuh 25 and I both left that day saying bye to our grandmas and grandpas.

_In the future…._

"Bye, Grandpa Wally! Bye, grandma Kuki!" I yelled at my grandma and grandpa.

"Bye, Kiki." My grandma and grandpa said and they left.

….

**Sorry, if it was cheesy. Lol. I was just bored, so I decided to write a story. Hope you liked it. REVIEW **


End file.
